Severus Snape vs Count Dooku
Severus Snape vs Count Dooku is ZackAttackX's one hundred and thirty-ninth DBX. Description Harry Potter vs Star Wars! The Half-Blood Prince engages with Darth Tyranus - who comes out ahead? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Hogwarts Main Hall - Harry Potter. Severus Snape is seen standing in the main hall deep in thought, when the door opened up behind him and Darth Tyranus strolled in. His mission was to eliminate the wizards that had the chance to become a threat to Sidious' empire. Dooku approached Snape, but the Half-Blood Prince spoke first to Dooku's surprise. "I expected this would happen. I knew that the Sith would look to strike first. But I am surprised to see that you are here to do your own work for a change." he said, drawing his wand. Dooku shrugged. "Sometimes, things are just that important." he said, igniting his lightsaber in front of his face. He then pointed his blade towards Snape and put his free arm behind his back. HERE WE GO! Right off the bat, the Half-Blood Prince cast the killing curse at Dooku, who blocked the attack with his lightsaber. Snape continued to pour on the pressure, but Dooku sliced through them with ease, closing the distance between himself and his opponent. As he lunged in to pierce Snape through the heart, the wizard leaped away, casting another hex towards the Count. The Sith Lord repelled the curse, but soon saw a chair flying towards him. He gripped the chair with a Force grip and cast it aside, though it left him open to an Aqua Eructo charm from Snape. A gush of water blasted from the tip of the wizard's wand, blasting Dooku back towards to door. Dooku skidded across the floor, but regained his balance well. The Sith Lord then began to lift chairs and tables of his own and casting them at Snape. The Half-Blood Prince destroyed them all with his magic, but Dooku quickly seized at Snape's throat with the Force, squeezing tightly on the wizard's windpipe. Snape struggled for a moment, but managed to point his wand towards Dooku and cast a Sectumsempra. Dooku felt a slash across his face, as if he was cut by an invisible blade, which caused him to drop Snape to the ground. He wiped his cut with his hand, concerned at the blood splatter, but the concern turned into focused rage. He hurled another chair towards Snape, who used apparition to reappear behind Dooku. Dooku spun around with a horizontal swing, but Snape dodged again. Snape then began to cast spells and hexes towards the Count, who applied Tutaminis to disperse of the incoming attacks. He then launched his lightsaber like a spear towards his opponent, who used a Protego charm to block it. As Dooku looked to reel his lightsaber back to his hand, the Half-Blood Prince cast a Sectumsempra at the lightsaber, slashing the hilt of the weapon into pieces. The saber's remains dropped to the floor and Snape wasted no time unloading with damaging magic blasts at Dooku, who once again applied Tutaminis to block the attacks. The Count was holding his own quite well... until Snape called upon Sectumsempra again to slash Dooku in the chest. The Sith Lord clutched his wound and dropped to his knees. The Half-Blood Prince then stood over Dooku and uttered two little words: "Avada Kedav-" A wicked grin fell upon Dooku's face as he quickly sprung into life, blasting his opponent with an enormous torrent of Force Lightning. Snape yelled out in agony, dropping his wand to the ground. Count Dooku limped over to Snape's wand, still with him in a barrage of electricity, and stomped on the wand, cracking it. He then hurled Snape into the wall, and the Half-Blood Prince bounced off it and landed in a heap. As he looked up, all he could see was the Count stood over him. The Sith Lord continued to electrocute his foe, pouring on his Force Lightning until he didn't get back up. Snape's burned body lay motionless on the ground and Dooku retrieved his lightsaber's Kaiburr crystal to fix his weapon. This mission might take a while. DBX! Category:'Star Wars vs Harry Potter' themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:ZackAttackX Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist Category:'Books vs Movies' themed DBX Fights Category:Sword vs Magic themed DBXs Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:Smart Themed DBX Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights